¿¡El primero de seis?
by Luna Tonkss
Summary: Harry Potter se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre valiente. Era capaz de enfrentar grandes horrores, horribles criaturas, decenas de mortífagos, ¡hasta al mismísimo Lord Voldemort! Pero todo hombre valiente tiene su talón de Aquiles. "—Claro, ¿No esperabas que nuestro bebé sea hijo único? —dijo Ginny como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo—. Además, yo voy a tener al menos una hija…"
1. Talón de Aquiles

**Capítulo I.**

¿Por qué costaba tanto? Él era Harry Potter; había pasado por innumerables peligros, se había metido en demasiados problemas; derribo a un trol de tres metros, entró en la cámara de los secretos, salvó a su padrino de 100 dementores con el Patronus, ganó el Torneo de los Tres Magos, hizo frente a Umbridge, buscó y destruyó los Horrocrux, venció a Voldemort (muchas veces) y se entregó a la Muerte por el bien de los demás; pero, a pesar de todo, no podía hacer esto. No podía. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo, ¿Y si algo salía mal? No podría soportar perderlos. ¿Y si huía? No era una opción, no se perdonaría jamás dejar a Ginny así, en esos momentos. ¿Qué haría entonces? "Actuar como el hombre que eres y soportarlo de la manera más decente posible" dijo una voz en su cabeza. Tenía razón. Se sentó entre Ron y Hermione, entrelazó sus dedos, y suspiró. Sí… Tal vez podría soportarlo, después de todo, no debía ser tan terrible… Sí, lo soportaría.

—Señor Potter, será mejor que ingrese, casi es el momento.

Todos sus pensamientos y esperanzas de poder soportarlo se derrumbaron en ese momento. Se puso pálido, sus piernas y brazos temblaban y gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su sien y sus manos.

— ¡Apúrate!—Esa era la voz de su esposa

Ron, igual de pálido que él, le apoyo la mano en el hombro, en señal de apoyo y Hermione le sonrió con dulzura mientras decía "Ve, no te lo querrás perder". Y tenía razón; no se lo quería perder por nada en el mundo.

Se levantó (le hubiese gustado decir que "decidido", pero la verdad fue que las piernas le fallaron y casi se desploma en suelo) y se dirigió a la habitación donde Ginny lo esperaba.

Cuando lo vió aparecer en la puerta, ella le sonrió, pero rápidamente se convirtió en una mueca de dolor.

—Ya es hora

Harry se posicionó a su lado y le apretó la mano.

— Tranquila, amor. Todo va a salir perfectamente bien. No tienes que estar nerviosa, solo es el nacimiento de tu primer hijo, nada más —decía más para sí que para Ginny— él te va a amar pasé lo que pase. Si te desmayas o vomitas o cualquier cosa, él te va a querer igual… No estés nerviosa…

—Eres… tú… el nervioso. ¡Ya quiero sacar este bebé de aquí dentro!

Ginny profirió un nuevo grito de dolor gracias a las contracciones, y el medimago le dio la orden para comenzar a pujar.

— Tranquila, vas muy bien

—Harry… oprime mis caderas.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó completamente desconcertado

— ¡Oprime mis malditas caderas!

— ¿Por qué? — está vez la pregunta iba acompañada de un notable nerviosismo

— ¡Solo hazlo!

— E-está bi-bien

Harry soltó la mano de su esposa, quien había comenzado a sudar, y se acercó más al medimago. Posicionó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Ginny y oprimió levemente.

— ¡Hazlo bien!

Apretó un poco más, cosa que era bastante difícil ya que sus manos comenzaron a sudar nuevamente (Si es que se habían detenido en algún momento, no estaba seguro de ello).

Se dijo a sí mismo, "Lo estás soportando mucho mejor de lo esperado, pero hagas lo que hagas, no mires la 'salida' del bebé, eso sí que no podrás soportarlo", pero cuando escuchó al medimago decir "Ya casi, ya llega" no pudo seguir con la vista a un lado. Vio como su primer hijo llegaba al mundo, escuchó su primer llanto y el suspiro de alivió de su esposa, pero luego, no oyó ni vio nada más.

* * *

— ¿Harry? ¿Harry? Vamos, despierta…

— ¡Vamos! —Sintió como lo zarandeaban— ¡Levántate!

— ¿Qué rayos pasó? —preguntó completamente desorientado.

Se encontraba recostado en una cama, muy cómoda, en una habitación blanca. Miró hacia un costado y encontró a su esposa, en la cama contigua, acunando un pequeño bulto. Dirigió su vista hacia el frente y se encontró con los Weasley y Hermione, Ron y George le dedicaban sonrisas burlonas, mientras Molly y Hermione lo miraban con preocupación.

— Te desmayaste, cariño. —Le contestó Molly

— No sabíamos que eras tan sensible, cuñadito. —dijo George burlonamente

— Marica… —murmuró Ron, aunque Hermione lo oyó y le pegó atrás de la cabeza.

— ¿Pero cómo…? —Harry iba a preguntar "¿Cómo aparecí en está cama, cuanto tiempo pasó?" pero Ginny le contestó antes

— Viste la llegada al mundo de nuestro pequeño y te desplomaste en el suelo. Menos mal que el Medimago ya había previsto algo así y había acomodado una camilla más en la habitación, por las dudas.

Harry enrojeció, ¿¡Cómo pudo haberse desmayado!?

—Lo bueno de tu desmayo— continuó Ginny— es que cuando nuestro bebé te vio tirado en el suelo completamente desparramado, se calmó y dejó de llorar…

— Seguramente le divirtió ver a su padre desmayado por verlo nacer... —dijo Ron

—Sí, seguro… —dijo Harry restándole importancia mientras se incorporaba de la cama

Se sentó al lado de Ginny, quien cargaba al pequeño, y la abrazó

—Parece que alguien quiere conocer a su hijo…

En ese momento el pequeño se movió en los brazos de su madre. Harry se acercó y le besó la frente con ternura, pero cuando se estaba separando de él, el pequeño estiró su bracito y colocó su mano en uno de los vidrios de los lentes de su padre. Éste se quedó estático mientras su hijo abría lentamente sus ojitos.

— Como los de su madre... —dijo Harry sin moverse aún

— Pero con el pelo de puercoespín de su padre. — Opinó Ron

— ¿Cómo se va a llamar? —preguntó Hermione

— ¿Qué te parece James? —Preguntó Ginny después de unos minutos en silencio— Después de todo tiene el cabello como él, y, hasta donde yo sé, sus ojos también eran marrones...

—Me gusta. Aunque creo que también deberíamos ponerle como Sirius, le hubiese gustado que su nombre vaya acompañado del apellido de su mejor amigo y ahijado…

— James Sirius Potter. Me gusta como suena. —dijo Molly

— ¿Y que hay de Remus? —preguntó Hermione— ¡Él también lo merece!

— No te preocupes —le contestó Ginny—, al próximo tal vez lo llamemos así…

— ¿¡Cómo que "próximo"!? —se sobresaltó Harry

— Claro, ¿No esperabas que sea hijo único? —le dijo Ginny como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo— Además, yo voy a tener al menos una hija…

— Lo mismo que quería tu madre… —dijo Arthur, luego se dirigió a Harry— Y tuvieron que bastar 5 embarazos más para que el sexto fuese una niña.

Harry volvió a palidecer. ¿Tendría que pasar por 6 nacimientos iguales a éste para tener una hija? El solo hecho de imaginarse a su esposa con una enorme panza, dentro de unos cuantos años, a punto de dar a luz a su sexto hijo mientras los otros cinco esperaban con los Weasley, le hizo estremecerse. Eso sí que no lo podría soportar.

— Y eso es si el sexto embarazo es de una niña, porque he conocido parejas que han tenido todos niños, ni una sola niña, por mucho que lo desearan.

Y ahora Harry se imagino a Ginny, año tras año, en el hospital, dando a luz a un nuevo niño, de la misma manera en que nació James. También se imaginó a él a su lado, sosteniéndole las caderas una y otra vez, y viendo cómo ella hacía pasar algo con la cabeza del tamaño de un melón, por algo con el tamaño de un pequeño limón.

* * *

— ¿Harry? ¿Harry, me oyes? —preguntó Ginny levantando la cabeza de su esposo del suelo.

—Si…

— ¡Qué alivio! Es la segunda vez que te desmayas

— ¿Sabes qué, Ginny? —Dijo Harry haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su esposa— Creo que James disfrutará siendo hijo único, por lo menos hasta que…

— ¿Hasta que su padre madure y pueda soportar ver otro nacimiento?

— Algo así… —corroboró Harry volviendo a recostar su cabeza en el suelo agradeciendo a Merlín que su esposa pudiese entender los motivos, ya que no creí que Ginny entienda jamás lo que es ver un nacimiento, después de todo ¡Ella solo tiene que hacer un poquito de fuerza, y nada más!

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Dejen reviews! **


	2. Y llegó el segundo

**Capítulo II. **

Todavía no entendía cómo diantres se había metido en el mismo problema de hace un año. ¿Qué no había aprendido ya a cuidarse? ¿No había sido ya suficiente tortura una vez? Por Merlín, ¿por qué no aprendía rápido? ¡Había jurado que no volvería a pasar hasta que esté cien por ciento listo! ¿¡Por qué no había cumplido su maldita promesa!? _"Eres un hombre, Harry"_, le dijo una voz en su cabeza, _"Los hombres tienen deseos y necesidades. Es normal que no te pudieras resistir… Sobre todo durmiendo en la misma cama que Ginny"._

La sala blanca de hospital daba vueltas… ¿O quizás él daba vueltas? No, definitivamente era la sala la que daba vueltas. Pero, eso no es normal, ¿o sí? Buscó a su lado la mano de Hermione a su lado, pero al no encontrarla se giró para verla. Sin embargo, su amiga no estaba a su lado.

— ¿Hermione? ¿Hermione dónde estás? —Preguntaba Harry cada vez más alarmado— ¡Hermione! Oh, por Merlín, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Y si me llaman y Hermione no está? ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!? ¡Hermione!

— ¿Qué quieres Harry? —Preguntó su amiga entrando a la Sala de espera con un chocolate en la mano— Simplemente me dio antojo de chocolate y fui a comprar…

— ¿Y si me llamaban? —Preguntó Harry muy alterado— O, peor, ¿¡Y si se te ocurría parir en la fila de la tienda de chocolates!? ¡Ibas a estar sola! ¡Auch! —Hermione le pegó fuertemente en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

— ¡Vuelve a decir que las mujeres "parimos" como lo hacen los animales y tus hijos se van a quedar sin más hermanos! Además, ¿Qué piensas hacer si a mi pequeña se le ocurre llegar ahora? —Preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su abultado vientre de nueve meses

— ¡No puede llegar todavía, le faltan tres semanas! —Dijo Harry no muy convencido— ¿Verdad? —Preguntó ante el silencio de Hermione— ¿Hermione? —No contestaba— ¿¡Eso quiere decir que puedes dar a luz en cualquier momento!? ¿Dónde está Ron cuando lo necesito?

— Haciendo lo que TÚ deberías: comprando los dulces que se le antojaron a Ginny al llegar al hospital.

Comenzó a caminar por la sala, mientas que Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas y se dispuso a comer su chocolate en paz.

— ¡No lo soporto más! ¡Voy a explotar!— Gritó Harry luego de varios minutos de dar vueltas en círculos

— Yo… en tu lugar… dejaría de caminar en círculos… vas a hacerle un agujero al piso. —Dijo Hermione lentamente con la boca llena de chocolate. — El piso no te hizo nada, ¿por qué le vas a hacer un agujero?

Harry alzó una ceja ante el comentario de Hermione (el cual era más propio de Luna)

— ¿Te sientes bien, Hermione? —Preguntó acercándose a ella— ¿No va a nacer la pequeña Rosie ahora, verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien Harry! ¡Yo solo intentaba ayudarte!— Se alteró su amiga— Estás más nervioso que… que…

— ¿…Tú antes de tu primer entrevista de trabajo?— Aventuró él

— ¡Cómo puedes decir eso!— chillo Hermione histérica— ¡Ahg! ¡Nadie toma en cuenta mis sentimientos! ¡Ginny no es la única con una criatura adentro, yo también tengo sentimientos!

— Hermione, no quise ofenderte— Se disculpó Harry completamente desorientado— Es sólo que no pensé…

— ¡Claro que no pensaste!

— Hermione, cálmate, por favor. —Intentó decirle en vano Harry. Se estaba preocupando bastante, ¿¡desde cuándo Hermione era tan sensible!?

— ¡No me pienso calmar, Harry Potter! —Se levantó de su silla— ¡Estoy triste! —Dijo y se acercó hacia Harry (quien retrocedió unos pasos por reflejo) y lo abrazó fuertemente.

— No… pasa nada… —Dijo Harry completamente confundido, acariciando su espalda.

En seguida, la puerta de la sala de espera se abrió, y por ella entró Ron completamente pálido.

— ¡No existen los dulces que me pide Ginny! ¡Busqué por quince negocios, y ninguno de ellos tiene nada parecido a "Ranas de goma con chocolate"! ¡Está loca! —En ese momento vio a Harry con cara de pánico siendo abrazado por una llorosa Hermione— ¿Otro de sus ataques sensibles?— Le preguntó a su amigo

— Sí—Dijo dificultosamente— ¿Podrías?

— Ni lo sueñes. —Alzó las manos al aire con cara de pánico— ¡Ayer me persiguió por toda la casa con un florero diciendo que era culpa mía que los elfos cocinen muchísimo y que muchos se lastimen con los hornos! ¡No me pienso meter en otra de sus crisis!

— ¡Ron! —Dijo Harry fulminándolo con la mirada. Su amigo resopló vencido y se acercó a su esposa

— ¿Mi amor? ¿Quieres ir por un chocolate caliente a la cafetería del hospital? —Preguntó Ron lentamente con una gota de pánico en su voz.

— ¡Sí! —Para la sorpresa de ambos hombres, Hermione se separó de Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo y lo arrastró hacia la cafetería.

Harry agradeció internamente la paz que había ahora en la habitación, pero luego de unos segundos se arrepintió; ¡Ahora nadie podría contenerlo si se desmayaba! Es decir, ¡ahora nadie podría darle ese apoyo moral que tanto necesitaba!

De pronto, la puerta de la sala de espera se abrió, y por ella pasaron tres medimagos llevando una camilla sobre la cual estaba tendida una mujer (no mucho más joven que Harry) sosteniendo su abultado vientre y haciendo muecas de dolor.

—…después de esto también quiero el divorcio, Malfoy. —Le oyó decir a la mujer cuando pesaba delante de él. Detrás de la camilla un hombre, rubio platinado, completamente pálido y sudoroso, asentía con nerviosismo ante las palabras de su mujer.

— Lo lamento, señor Malfoy. —Dijo uno de los medimagos— Usted se queda aquí hasta que lo llamemos. Su esposa no está lista aún y necesitamos preparar todo el equipo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo… Yo debo estar con ella, ¡Me matará si no!

— Si me permite opinar, creo que lo matará si esta al lado suyo. Las mujeres, en esta etapa están un poco… —Parecía ser que el hombre no encontraba la palabra adecuada para expresarse

— ¿Locas? ¿Sensibles? ¿Malhumoradas?— Aventuró Harry desde su asiento— ¿Quisquillosas? ¿Extrañas? ¿Con sed de nuestra sangre?

—Algo así. —Dijo el medimago sonriendo— Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo trabajo que hacer— Dicho esto, entró por la misma puerta a la que habían entrado el resto de sus compañeros.

— ¿Potter? —Preguntó Draco sentándose a su lado— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Espero mi sentencia de muerte— Bromeó Harry— No sabía que habías embarazado a tu novia, Malfoy.

— Esposa. —Le corrigió él— Y sí. El primer hijo.

— ¿Varón? —Draco asintió— Me compadezco de ti, amigo —Le dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Draco.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó mirándolo con horror.

— Bueno… Digamos que… Los partos no son muy agradables, ¿sabes? —Harry hizo una pequeña pausa en la que rememoró el nacimiento de su primogénito James— Ellas se ponen un poco… complicadas. Y, para ti también será duro, más de lo que crees. Te diré sólo una cosa. JAMÁS por NINGÚN MOTIVO observes directamente cómo viene tu hijo al mundo.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Draco sin entender

— Digamos que la imagen de algo redondo como un melón pasando por un agujero del tamaño de un pequeñísimo limón, no es muy agradable.

Draco se puso más pálido (si es que era posible) y tragó en seco.

— ¿Y aún así tú vas por el segundo?

— Es complicado…

— ¿Tuviste tentación? —Preguntó Draco, divertido

— Mucha. —Sonrió Harry

— ¿Señor Malfoy? —Preguntó el medimago asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

— Si, si, si. Soy yo. —Dijo Draco rápidamente levantándose de la silla

— Creo que sería mejor que… —Pero la voz de una mujer dentro de la habitación lo interrumpió

— ¡MAS TE VALE QUE VENGAS AHORA HURÓN DESTEÑIDO PORQUE NO PIENSO ESPERAR UN MINUTO MÁS! ¿¡NO ME OÍSTE!? ¡ENTRA AHORA MISMO A LA MALDITA HABITACIÓN!

Draco temblaba de pies a cabeza. Se dirigió hacia la habitación donde su esposa estaba a punto de dar a luz, pero al pasar delante de Harry éste lo detuvo. Le tomó el brazo y, mirándolo a los ojos, le dijo:

— Te lo repito: Te compadezco, Draco.

Él asintió nerviosamente y, luego de dedicarle una mirada de pánico a Harry, entró en la habitación.

Pasó una hora y aún no lo llamaban, ¿¡cuánto tiempo tardarían!? Tenía que ir al baño y quería comer algo, pero por ninguna razón iba a abandonar la sala de espera.

La puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió y Harry alzó la cabeza, esperanzado. Sin embargo, por allí salieron Astoria (en una silla de ruedas, sonriendo y con un pequeño bulto entre los brazos) y Draco (llevando la camilla completamente pálido y sudoroso)

— Tenías razón— Le dijo a Harry parando delante de él— No es una linda imagen la del melón pasando por el limón. Debí haberte escuchado y no mirar.

— Es cierto. Tardaron media hora en lograr que se vulva a despertar— Dijo Astoria sonriendo— Nos vemos, Harry. Y mucha suerte

— Adiós.

Dicho esto, la pareja desapareció por la puerta, dejando a Harry solo nuevamente. Pero, ahora que se daba cuenta, ¿por qué estaba solo? ¿Y los Weasley? ¿Y Ron y Hermione? ¿Dónde estaban todos? Desesperado, comenzó a caminar de nuevo por la sala. ¿Habría salido algo mal y no se lo querían decir? ¿Le había pasado algo a Ginny o a su pequeño hijo? Harry sacudió la cabeza, intentando sacar esas ideas de su mente. No les había pasado nada, seguro que ellos estaban bien, seguramente Ginny aún no estaba lista… o el medimago que trae a los bebés al mundo está ocupado… Sí, definitivamente debía ser eso.

Sin embargo, pasaban los minutos y nadie veía a avisarle que su esposa lo quería matar por hacerla sufrir o algo así.

Llegó a la conclusión de que su pobre vejiga no tenía la culpa de que los medimagos tarden tanto, y decidió hacer una rápida escapada al baño. Salió de la sala de espera para padres nerviosos, y casi corrió por los pasillos hasta el baño. Sin embargo, cuando llegó, no podía creer lo que veía

_—"Fuera de servicio" _—Leyó en voz alta— ¿Y ahora?

— ¿Necesitabas ir al baño? —Preguntó el empleado de la cabina de recepción. Harry asintió— Ése está fuera de servicio, pero puedes ir al del piso de arriba, ese funciona bien.

Harry agradeció al hombre y fue corriendo hacia las escaleras (no valía la pena usar el ascensor para un piso). Subió de dos en dos los escalones, y corrió por todo el primer piso en busca de ese santo baño. Pero nuevamente maldijo internamente al ver la fila que había fuera de éste. ¡Ocho personas! ¡Para el baño! ¡De hombres! Se colocó último en la fila y comenzó a moverse en su lugar. Cada tres segundos observaba su reloj pulsera y la cantidad de personas que iban delante de él. ¿¡Por qué el mundo estaba en su contra!?

Cinco (eternos) minutos después llegó el turno de Harry. Nunca se sintió tan bien. Salió del baño, completamente satisfecho, y se dispuso a volver a su lugar como padre nervioso en la sala de espera. Sin embargo, al atravesar el umbral de la puerta, apareció ante él una imagen que lo desconcertó e hizo quedarse petrificado.

— ¡AHÍ ESTA HARRY POTTER! —Grito un hombre desde la otra punta del pasillo

— ¡SEÑOR POTTER! —Comenzó a gritar mientras corría hacia el una bruja rechoncha y bajita, de cabello oscuro y grandes cachetes— ¡SEÑOR POTTER! ¡TODO EL HOSPITAL LO ESTABA BUSCANDO!

— ¿A mí?— preguntó Harry desconcertado

— ¡Claro que a usted! ¡MELISSA, MELISSA! ¡LO ENCONTRAMOS! —Le gritó a una enfermera que llegaba corriendo por las escaleras, seguida de un pelirrojo completamente pálido.

— ¡HARRY! —Gritó Ron al llegar junto a su amigo— ¿¡DONDE MIERDA TE HABÍAS METIDO!? ¡GINNY ESTÁ APUNTO DE DAR A LUZ!

— ¿QUÉ?— Gritó Harry— ¿¡Justo ahora!?

— ¿De qué hablas, hombre? ¡Hace más de media hora que está lista y que estamos junto a ella, esperándote!

— ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡PERO SI ESTUVE EN LA SALA DE ESPERA TODO EL TIEMPO!

— ¿Qué acaso no lo sabía, señor Potter? —Preguntó la enfermera— A su esposa la trasladaron al décimo piso porque ya no quedaban habitaciones vacías.

— ¿¡POR QUÉ NADIE ME AVISO!?

— ¡Eso no importa ahora!—Dijo la enfermera— ¡Acompáñeme ahora o se perderá el nacimiento!

Harry empezó a correr detrás de la enfermera hacia los ascensores, pero cuando llegaron, las puertas se cerraron delante de ellos.

— Tendremos que esperar a que venga otro— Dijo rendida la enfermera

— ¡De eso ni hablar! ¡No me perderé el nacimiento de mi hijo! —Y dicho esto Harry corrió hacia las escaleras y, sin dudarlo un minuto, comenzó a saltar los escalones de tres en tres. Ron tuvo que seguirlo (no iba a dejar a su amigo sólo, y tampoco se iba a quedar solo con la joven enfermera que le hizo ojitos en cada oportunidad que encontró). Sin embargo, cuando estaban por el sexto piso, ambos se arrepintieron de no haber esperado el ascensor, ¡No sabían que iba a ser tan difícil subir nueve pisos saltando los escalones! Aún así, Harry no se dio por vencido, y no se detuvo en ningún momento. Llegó al décimo piso arrastrándose (en el sentido más literal de la palabra), pero llegó. Allí había mucha gente, que al verlo empezó a gritar.

— ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ! ¡YA LLEGÓ! ¡YA LLEGÓ!

— No había tanta gente cuando me fui— Dijo Ron posicionándose al lado de su amigo— Qué raro.

— ¡Señor Potter! ¡Por aquí!— Gritó un enfermero desde una habitación.

Harry corrió (gastando la poca energía que le quedaba) hacia allí, y entró en la habitación ferozmente, empujando al medimago.

— ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¡JURO QUE VOY A MATARTE! ¿¡DÓNDE RAYOS TE HABÍAS METIDO!?— Gritó su esposa— ¡EL DIVORCIO! ¡DESPUÉS DE ESTO, EL DIVORCIO!

El medimago calmó a Ginny y le indicó que ya era momento de que nazca el pequeño.

— ¿Estás listo para esto, Potter? —Preguntó Rondándole una palmada en la espalda a Harry mientras salía de la habitación con los demás.

— No, no creo. —Dijo él y se acercó a Ginny

— Harry… —Dijo ella

— Sí, mi amor. Estoy aquí, junto a ti. Nada pasará, el bebé te amará ase lo que pase, no importa que…

— ¡Oh, cállate!— Le dijo exasperada Ginny— ¡Dijiste exactamente lo mismo cuando nació el pequeño Jamsie y te desmayaste a los dos segundos

— Lo siento. —se disculpó Harry con una sonrisa, que enseguida flaqueó al ver el dolor de Ginny

— Harry…

— ¡No me vayas a pedir que oprima tus caderas, por amor de Merlin!— dijo Harry escandalizado.

— No, idiota. No es eso. Es que, no siento los pies…

— Eso es normal, señora Potter. Suele pasar en los embarazos.

— ¿Puedes hacerme masajes, amor?

— Pero…

— Ya puede comenzar a pujar, señora Potter

— ¡HAZLO!

— Sí, Ginny. —Harry se acercó a los pies de su esposa y comenzó a masajearle el pie derecho (el que tenía más cerca) con mucho cuidado de no mirar la llegada de su bebé.

— Vamos, falta poco señora Potter. Ya llega. Creo que se parece a usted, señor. —Le dijo el medimago a Harry.

Y nuevamente (igual que hace un año) Harry no pudo resistir la tentación, y observó cómo su segundo hijo llegaba al mundo.

— Es un perfecto niño. —Dijo el medimago— Felicidades —Les dijo y se lo entregó a Ginny

— ¿Harry?— Lo llamó ella. Su esposo se había quedado completamente paralizado en su lugar— ¿Harry, te encuentras bien?

— ¿Eh? Si, si. Estoy bien. Espera. ¿No me desmaye? ¡No me desmayé!—Gritó de la emoción— ¡Estoy bien!

— Te felicito, amor— Dijo Ginny divertida— ¿No lo quieres conocer?

— ¡Claro que quiero conocer a Albus Severus!

— ¿Albus Severus se llama el niño? —preguntó con una sonrisa el medimago

—Así es— Dijo Ginny— Por dos directores de Hogwarts. Queda demás decir que yo elegí el primero y Harry el segundo. Míralo, amor—Le dijo a su esposo.

Harry se acercó a Ginny, quien inclinó el pequeño bulto hacia él. Entre las mantas blancas y amarillas descansaba un pequeño bebé con unos escasos cabellos azabaches que se le pegaban a la frente. Harry lo acarició y acercando su cara a la del pequeño murmuró.

— Hola, Al. Yo soy tu papi. Deberías estar orgulloso de mi (tanto como yo lo estoy de ti) porque te vi llegar al mundo y no me desmayé, ¿No es genial, hijo?

En ese momento el pequeño bebé se removió en los brazos de su madre y abrió sus pequeños ojitos.

— Tan hermosos como los de su padre. —Dijo Ginny— Es igual a ti, Harry.

Pero Harry no le contestó. Ver a su hermoso bebé, que es bastante parecido a él, fue la gota que rebalsó en baso en el día de Harry, quien cayó rendido a los pies de la camilla de Ginny. Ella rodó los ojos para luego dirigirlos hacia el joven medimago (que no sabía si preocuparse o largarse a reír)

— ¿Vio?—le dijo Ginny— Yo le dije que necesitaríamos una camilla extra, pero usted no me quiso escuchar.

— Creí que su esposo sería la excepción a la "regla de los desmayos"— dijo el especialista encogiéndose de hombros—, pero veo que me equivoqué…

—Definitivamente. Todavía no entiendo por qué los hombres se desmayan en los partos, después de todo, ¡ellos no hacen nada! ¡sólo se quedan ahí parados, observando.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Aunque se suponía que era un One-Shot, me agarró la inspiración y bueno, aquí está el resultado. Espero que les guste.**

**Me gustaría decirles que (si quieren, pueden, tienen tiempo, estan aburridos) pasen por mi último One-Shot "Desaparecidos" y me dejen su opinion :B**

**¡Besos!**

**Luna**


End file.
